Servicio Militar, una oportunidad para
by Shi-ligth
Summary: Las oportunidades se nos presenta en la vida y uno decide si las toma o las deja.A Joey y Seto se les presenta esa gran oportunidad, pero no saben cuanto pueden ganar o perder de ella... en algún momento ¿Habrán pensado en las consecuencias?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1: **

Era una mañana fresca, la densa neblina contribuía a que la sensación térmica fuera más baja de la que realmente era. Un chico caminaba de mano en bolsillo, vestido con el uniforme del colegio y cargando un bolsón, el cual no llevaba nada más que un par de cuaderno y unos cuantos lápices. Hace una semana que realizaba la misma rutina, salía de su hogar vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, para así no levantar sospechas ante su padre, llegando a la esquina tomaba el camino contrario al del colegio y andaba un largo tramo hasta llegar a unas murallas muy altas, custodiadas por personas que vestían ropas de camuflaje y en sus manos cargaban armas de alto calibre.

Cuando iba inglesando al recinto, una de esas personas de guardia, lo detuvo…

¡¡ALTO!!- dijo una voz fuerte, autoritaria, para proseguir- IDENTIFIQUESE

Joey Wheeler, Señor- escuadrándose frente al personaje de mayor rango.

S&J

Sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases, y los ojos violetas de cierto chico bajito perdieron la esperanza de que ese día llegara, ya había pasado una semana y su extrovertido amigo de cabello rubio no había asomado ni las narices al colegio, cosa que tenía muy preocupado al grupo de amigo, en especial a Yugi quien era uno de los más cercano, y a uno que otro profesor que se acercaba al ojivioleta para preguntar la inasistencia de Joey.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?- comento al viento Yugi, dejando escapar un suspiro de preocupación.

Yugi cálmate… ya veras que aparece la próxima semana, sano y salvo- lo alentó Tristan quien era el único que sabia que Joey iba a faltar la semana, los motivos no los tenia claro, por que le rubio no le contó nada más que se ausentaría esa semana, ya que debía hacer unos tramites, y le pedía que por favor mantuviera tranquilo a Yugi para que no se fuera a meter a su casa, cosa que la había logrado con gran dificultad y excusas baratas que lograban retener a Yugi, pero no así al Faraón quien lo miraba cada vez más desconfiado desde el asiento contiguo al de Yugi.

El profesor ingreso a la sala y vio solo dos puestos desocupado, el de Wheeler, cosa a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando, y el de Kaiba, cosa que le llamo la atención. Guardándose los comentarios prosiguió a comenzar con la clase de Historia.

S&J

En la mansión de los Kaiba, Seto caminaba como un loco de un lado para otro en el pasillo en frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, estaba preocupado y molesto, las cosas no podían estar peor, la baja de una de sus acciones, la incompetencia de las personas que tenia a cargo en esas inversiones, el retraso del ultimo mega proyecto, su hermano con gripe y, y…y que más, que eso no era suficiente para sacarlo de su humor agrio de todos los días para ponerlo de más mal humor, la servidumbre de la casa no quería ni acercársele, trataban de pasar desapercibido, ya que cuando el amo se encontraba en esa situación, las amenazas de despido eran lo primero que salían a relucir de sus delgados labios. La puerta de la pieza de su hermano se abrió y un hombre mayor con gafas salio de ella.

Hombre tranquilízate- dirigiéndose a Seto con mucha familiaridad, no por nada llevaba más de 15 años al mando de la salud de esa familia - Sólo es una gripe, toma cómprale estos medicamentos, tiene 5 días de licencia, que se quede en cama hasta que baje la fiebre, que tome arto liquido, si sigue todo al pie de la letra se recuperara pronto, además es un niño fuerte.

OK doctor, muchas gracias y disculpe por haberlo llamado tan temprano, pero me descontrole cuando me di cuenta que Moki tenía mucha fiebre, no suele coger resfriados tan fuertes - Dijo el castaño un poco más relajado al saber que era solo una gripe- Prometo que se cumplirá al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

Así espero – comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, para dirigirse a la salida- ya sabes que cualquier complicación, o si ves que tu hermano necesita más reposo me llamas, no importa la hora – recordando que aun no eran las 5:00 a.m. cuando Seto lo llamó.

Muchas gracias Doctor- despidiéndose, para luego ver como el hombre mayor subía a su Mercedes deportivo y salía de la mansión.

Subiendo nuevamente las escaleras, y sin meter ruido ingreso, sigilosamente, a la habitación de su hermano, comprobó que este estaba durmiendo y que poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo iba bajando, se quedo un rato contemplándolo hasta que ingreso Lucy, una señora mayor de cabello cano, y baja de estatura que se había encargado de ser la nana de Kaiba cuando éste era pequeño, ahora era la dama de llaves, pero en casos como estos era quien se seguía haciendo cargo de los hermanos ojiazules.

-Joven Kaiba, se le va hacer tarde, vaya hacer sus cosas que no se preocupe que yo me encargare de que su hermano este muy bien atendido- dijo la anciana sonriéndole sinceramente al castaño, quien aún no borraba la preocupación de su cara.

- Lucy, gracias- dijo acercándose a la señora con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, para cuando estuvo de frente a ella se inclino y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente, mostrando con este gesto todo el cariño y aprecio que sentía por la mujer.

Saliendo de la pieza de su hermano se dirigió a la de él, se termino de arreglar, tomo su notebook, la carpeta del proyecto y su bolso del colegio, ese día no tenía estomago para tomar desayuno, además ya estaba muy atrasado, se había perdido la primera hora de clases y lo único que quería era llegar a tiempo a su segunda clase, así que se dirigió a la limusina la cual estaba lista para partir.

El trayecto hasta la escuela fue normal, claro no había tanto trafico como cuando sale en horario punta, así que se tardo mucho menos, la neblina de la mañana se estaba disipando y los rayos del sol ya estaban dando un poco más de calor.

Bajo del vehículo, le dio algunas indicaciones al chofer y camino hacia su aula, sin importarle la mirada de los curiosos que chismoseaban su llegada tarde, se sentó en su pupitre y miro a su alrededor para seccionarse de que cierto rubio de ojos mieles haya asistido a clases, pero…todo mal no había nadie en la sala y se reprendió mentalmente al saber que todo el mundo andaba en el receso y por lo general salían a comprar sus desayunos, sobretodo Wheleer, que era uno de los primeros en desaparecer en cuanto sonaba la campana.

Sin nada más que observar prendió su portátil hasta que sonó la campana y vio como sus compañeros ingresaban al salón, atento a que apareciera una carcajada estruendosa, parte de si nívea piel, o sus dorados cabello… pero nada, hasta que vio a Yugi con la misma cara de preocupación que había tenido durante toda la semana y a Tristan tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

Mira Tristan si sabes algo dilo de una vez- dijo el faraón que ya no aguantaba más ver la cara triste de contraparte.

Yami ya dije que no se nada, si supiera algo de seguro ya se los habría comentado, me crees capas de mantenerlos en esta incertidumbre- mintió en cierta parte Tris no podía faltar a la promesa de su amigo.

Ustedes dos pueden dejar de peliar- dijo Tea que traía del brazo a Yugi- sus discusiones de nada nos sirve, en momentos como estos es cuando tenemos que estas unidos.

Tea tiene razón- apoyo Duke- Joey anda desaparecido y debemos encontrarlo- todo el grupo asintió y siguieron discutiendo lo que debían hacer, pero a cierto castaño que se hacia el desentendido en un rincón del aula se le tatuó en la mente la frase "**Joey anda desaparecido**" y pensó que las cosas no podían andar peor.

_Nota: Holas tanto tiempo!!!!_

_Ya sé que soy una ingrata, mala persona, y todos los improperios que me merezco por tener un fic parado hace más menos un año y no avanzarlo, pero… para serles sincers, me quede sin inspiración y sin tiempo… uno canjea en esta vida ocio o estudios, y este ultimo ganó._

_Bueno pero dejemos eso a parte, ahora he vuelto, tratare de avanzar "Después de la Tormenta", y continuare este con capitulos cortos, para avanzar más rapidos y no verme coerta de tiempo… tambien tengo otro proyecto pero es sorpresa._

_Se cuidan, dejen review para ir mejorando y adaptando el fic a sus intereses._

_Chaus._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2: **

Una vez terminada las clases, los amigos de Joey se reunieron en un rincón del salón para discutir que podían hacer para encontrar alguna señal de su rubio amigo. Cierto castaño de azulados ojos no era indiferente de la reunión que sostenía el grupo Motuo, trataba de escuchar algo desde su pupitre, pero en estos últimos 5 minutos, todo se había convertido en un escándalo, todos gritaban hasta…

¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! Una de las cosas que debemos hacer es recorrer los lugares que él frecuenta- opinó Duke, quien tenía toda la voluntad de ayudar a encontrar al rubio, pero el desorden que provoca la ansiedad por hacer las cosas lo estaba aburriendo, ya que todos trataban de dar ideas, no llegando a ningún lado y Yugi que cada vez se mostraba más angustiado y sin poder retener su sentimiento se largaba a llorar a cada mención del nombre del rubio- así que realicemos una lista, nos dividimos en parejas, y nos repartimos los lugares a los que tenemos que ir, y al finalizar la tarde nos reunimos en el parque, cerca de la fuente de soda, y recopilamos la información obtenida, que les parece?

Es una buena idea, hay que empezar por algún lado y esta es la mejor forma de ir acotando las posibilidades- dijo Yami quien se encontraba al lado de su Yugi para así reconfortarlo. Marik, Malik, Ryo, Bakura, y Mai que aun permanecían en la sala también se ofrecieron ir en busca de información sobre el desaparecido de Joey.

Kaiba, ¿Tu no nos ayudas?- preguntó Yugi demostrando que el Ceo no paso desapercibido ante el hecho de que aun no se marchaba a su querida empresa.

Motou no molestes, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, en vez de andar buscando a un perro faldero que se debe andar revolcando quizás en que parte- respondió rápidamente el castaño al saber que su presencia ya había sido notada

Oye no te voy a permitir que trates así a Joey, el no es un cualquiera- espetó Tristan siendo retenido por el resto del grupo al ver que este se abalanzaba sobre el castaño

Mira mono, si no tengo tiempo para un perro que es el mejor amigo del hombre, menos tengo tiempo para discutir contigo que eres el hazme reír del reino animal- dijo molesto tomando sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida e irse molesto por no dejarlo terminar de escuchar a donde se dirigirían en busca de la información- es más y a mi que me importa que haga el grupo de los idiotas o donde anda metido Wheeler – pensó ofuscado al darse cuanta de que había perdido su tiempo en escuchar tonterías referente al rubio.

Bueno ahora que el Señor desagradable se fue distribuiremos los grupos y los lugares- dijo Yami quien había elaborado la lista mientras todos estaban atentos al show de Taylor con Kaiba – los lugares no son muchos así que eso nos facilitara la tarea, ¿quien se dirigirá a la casa de Joey?

Yami nosotros- dijo Yugi viendo que era el punto más importante donde se podían dirigir.

Mmmm… yo encuentro que no es un buen lugar- dijo Tristan arreglándose la camisa, ya que con los jalones por retenerlo había quedado todo desordenado, al levantar la vista hacia al resto del grupo que lo estaba mirando con cara de sospecha, se apresuro a agregar- ah esta hora no hay nadie en casa de Joey, su padre trabaja y si éste anda desaparecido lo más probable es que no halla nadie en ese lugar.

Buen punto y ¿qué sugieres?- Pregunto Duke

Que Yugi con Yami vayan al restaurante donde trabaja, ahí pasa más tiempo y tiene más compañeros a los que se les puede preguntar sobre él- terminando con una gran sonrisa al ver que la idea fue aceptado.

De todas maneras no podemos dejar la casa sin ser visitada puede haber algo de importancia allá- reparo Yugi que a toda costa quería ir a la casa.

Mi amor- lo llamo el Faraón- dejemos que Trisitan vaya para allá, él conoce algunos vecinos de Joey y de ahí puede obtener información- mirándolo con una carita tierna para tratar de convencerlo- además ese sector es un poco peligroso y Tristan tiene cara de mamarracho así que no le pasara nada.

Gracias Yami no me ayudes- esto ultimo hizo romper un poco la tensión del momento- y ¿quien ira conmigo?

Duke- fue la espontánea respuesta de Yami.

Oye yo no tengo cara de mamarracho- fue la replica del niño dado, a lo que todos se permitieron reír.

Así terminaron de asignar las parejas y los lugares Marik/Malik tenían que ir al periódico, Ryo/Bakura al empaquetadora, y Mai/ Tea al local de comida chatarra que frecuentaba. Terminadas de dar las indicaciones, todos partieron a los lugares que les correspondían.

S&J

El ambiente era tenso, todo el mundo se encontraba cabeza agacha haciendo lo que les correspondía realizar, trataban de no distraerse y mostrarse, ante el ojo fiero de su jefe, que eran gente eficiente, productiva y de fiar, el único sonido que se les era permitido era el del teclado del computador y el taconear de las secretarias que se desplazaban con carpetas, lápices, papeles, etc…, preparando todo para la importante junta que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un rato en Kaiba Corp. y que tenía de tan mal humor al dueño de esa compañía.

El castaño en su oficina revisaba, por enésima vez, los escasos datos que le habían enviado vía mail sobre el proyecto que hoy se discutiría en su empresa, trataba de encontrar todos los pro y buscaba, de la forma más objetiva y minuciosa posible, los contra, ya que por ningún motivo quería ver perjudicada su empresa y su reputación, pero la propuesta era tentadora, más para él, quien era una persona que tenía acciones dentro de todos los mercados haciéndolo dueño de diversos rubros, si al terminar esta junta salía todo bien se ampliaría, de forma considerable, su imperio y poderío.

Después de un rato una delegación de unos ocho sujetos ingresaron al edificio, algunos de ellos eran muy robustos identificándose como guarda espalda, tres de ellos vestían muy elegantes haciendo notar su gran importancia dentro del grupo, los últimos tres vestían uniformes militares, dos de ellos gente de edad madura y de alto rango, el tercero era un milico raso, muy joven, delgado, de cortos cabellos rubios y mirada fija tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

Al llegar a la planta más alta de Kaiba corp., donde se encontraba presidencia, sin decir ni una palabra, dieron a entender a los empleados de esa gran compañía que las personas que esperaba su jefe ya había llegado.

Una chica delgada de mirada estoica y muy buena educación se les acercó a los recién llegados y los hizo pasar a la sala de junta, unos de los tipos de alto rango le dijo al chico más joven del grupo que esperara ahí, que ellos lo llamarían cuando necesitasen de su presencia, para luego ingresar a la sala de juntas.

Otra secretaria presiono un botón de su intercomunicador para comunicar a su jefe que las personas ya habían llegado, pero antes de poder pronunciar cualquier cosa se oyó.

OK, gracias voy enseguida para allá- dando a entender que ya sabía para que lo llamaban, no dejando hablar a la chica que lo había llamado y sobresaltando al joven que se acababa de sentar a la espera de que requirieran su llamada.

Así el ojiazul ingresó a la sala de junta por la puerta que lo comunicaba con su oficina, con su gran majestuosidad saludo…

Señores- para llamar la atención de los presentes - Muy buenas tardes- así tomo asiento en su lugar para comenzar con esa junta que cumplía con las expectativas del castaño, viéndose un futuro comprometedor- comencemos de una vez con esto- mostrando su ansiedad en sus orbes azules.

**Mis notas:**

_Bueno creía que podía actualizar antes… pero me equivoque, así que les pido mil disculpas. _

_Este capitulo me salio largísimo por lo que lo dividí en dos, les prometo que en próximo se va aclarar que pasa con el new proyecto de Seto y esos hombres raros y que el rubio bonito va a volver al colegio así que no se lo pierdan_

_Gracias por los reviews._

_chaus_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3: **

Después de un rato de hablar de trivialidades con respecto al proyecto, el castaño ya se estaba aburriendo, hablaban en códigos, el proyecto en su cabeza aun era algo ambiguo, hasta que no aguantó más, tanto misterio le estaba dando mala espina, dejando a un lado su carácter "amable" que había tenido hasta ese momento, se levanto de la silla y golpeo fuertemente el escritorio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Señores, les pediría que se explicasen mejor, llevamos una hora de junta y no hemos avanzado en nada, damos vuelta en el mismo punto y cada vez que pregunto sobre el tema me salen con el mismo chiste "Señor Kaiba todo salía detallado en el mail que se le fue enviado" y eso no es así- dijo muy molesto el ojiazul- lo único que dice es que quieren realizar un proyecto muy grande enfocado hacia el área de seguridad del país, la milicia, para la cual necesitan de la alta tecnología que mi empresa posee, pero nada más, y esa información a mi no me sirve, eso a mi no me basta para aceptar un proyecto por más que sea del gobierno.

Al fin Señor Kaiba, me estaba sorprendiendo su sumisión ante la propuesta- hablo uno de los hombres vestido elegantemente con un terno gris claro- yo comenzare explicándole la parte legal del asunto- subiéndose los anteojos para luego mirarlo de forma seria- lo que se le esta proponiendo es un secreto de estado, cualquier fuga de información hacia países enemigos será condenado como alta traición, desde ahí vislumbra lo delicado que puede ser el tema, es por eso que necesitamos saber si esta o no de acuerdo con la "información" entregada, por que mayores detalles no se le pueden dar hasta no ver que usted esta verdaderamente comprometido con su país- luego de una sonrisa sínica agrega- creía que con su alto coeficiente intelectual usted iba a entender nuestra posición en el asunto.

Mmmm…-solo respiro hondo para no mandar todo a la punta del cerro, para luego continuar-y... ¿qué pasa si me niego?- viendo que esto estaba requiriendo mucho compromiso de parte de él como empresario y ciudadano ordinario.

Se le restringirán algunas regalías que el estado, hasta el momento, le ha brindado- respondió el mismo tipo, para agregar- sobre todo la situación de tuición del menor Mokuba Kaiba.

El castaño en ese momento recordó todo lo que había luchado hace años atrás para poder mantener la custodia de su hermano y no se lo llevaran a una casa del gobierno a la espera de ser adoptado, si él sabía muy bien que gracias a chantajes, coimas y unos que otros trucos más logro que el juez diera un veredicto a su favor.

Eso es chantaje- Expreso Kaiba con los dientes apretados de rabia.

Esta de acuerdo ¿si o no?- pregunto el ultimo tipo en hablar.

Por lo que entendí de todo lo que hemos hablado hasta el momento… ¿solo utilizarían mi tecnología?- ya se encontraba muy escéptico el ojiazul y veía que si se negaba perdería mucho.

Claro la tecnología y sus ingenieros… aunque es sabido que el mayor ingeniero que tiene usted dentro de la compañía es usted mismo, y como no nos podemos arriesgar a que falle el experimento…

Eso si que no, ¿no cree que con eso esta poniendo en peligro mi integridad y la de mi familia?- ya las cosas se iban saliendo de control- y qué es eso de experimentó, eso es algo totalmente distinto a un proyecto, no soy tonto y se que todo esto es con fines bélicos… y por lo mismo no me puedo arriesgar.

Usted sabe cuanto pierde y cuanto gana, y usted no es un hombre tonto- calla por un momento para luego continuar- para serle sincero todo esta listo, solo falta el sí de su parte para ponernos en marcha.

En el lugar el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, era dificultoso respirar, el silencio que existía en ese momento era incomodo, todos los presenten se miraban a la cara, esperando alguna señal que quebrara la tensión existente. Por otra parte el Ceo estaba muy confundido, desde el instante que salió a relucir la situación engorrosa en la que había ganado la tuición de su hermano, no podía pensar con tranquilidad.

Señor Kaiba y ¿que ha decidido?- la pregunta resonó en la cabeza del ojiazul como un eco, perturbándole cada vez más hasta que se eschucho.

Sí acepto- todos los presentes sonrieron de forma ganadora, hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz potente del Presidente de la compañía- pero con unas condiciones.

Todos los presentes se quedaron expectantes, ya que tanto ellos como el propio Seto sabían que nadie más en todo el mundo tenía la tecnología requerida para llevar a su plan.

¿Cuál son esas condiciones?- pregunto uno de los personajes que vestía de Militar.

Primero deben explicarme con lujo de detalle que es lo que tienen en mente, segundo me tienen que asegurar que si todo esto termina mal, yo y todo lo que me involucre a mi no saldrá afectado, y tercero mi empresa no es un centro de caridad ni menos de beneficencia… así que pido el 50 por ciento de todas las ganancias que traiga en un futuro el proyecto, además tendrán que pagar infraestructura, materia prima, mano de obra y todo lo que sea utilizado bajo la firma de Kaiba Corp. mientras éste se lleve a cabo- termino serio, esperando que con tantas exigencias se retractaran, pero no fue así.

De acuerdo, ya presentíamos que algo así pasaría, veníamos preparados, no nos crea tontos e ilusos joven- contesto el representante de gobierno- aquí el biomédico Coronel Soujiro le explicara que es lo que tenemos en mente.

Unos de los hombres que vestían de militar se paro de su asiento y camino hasta una pizarra que se encontraba en la sala de juntas.

Bueno Señor Kaiba, hace mucho tiempo que hemos estado trabajando en este proyecto, y por fin hemos llego al nivel de concretizarlo- dijo el hombre acomodándose la gorra- el cuerpo humano es frágil y vulnerable, esto es lo que nos hace un ser débil y he ahí los fracasos ante un campo de batalla, pero se ha preguntado alguna vez ¿por qué no hemos salido tan mal parados en todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido a lo largo de la historia?- un silencio se provoco a la espera de la respuesta que nunca llegó- Por disciplina… pero ahora eso no nos vasta, la exigencia que se le esta haciendo al cuerpo humano durante el entrenamiento de preparación, de un nuevo cadete, es tan alto que su musculatura, nervios, huesos, tendones, envejecen ante de tiempo, y no a todos le hace efecto, de forma favorable, la droga que hemos creado, por lo cual la vida "útil" de un uniformado es corta, y el promedio de esperanza de vida no supera a la los 40 años, cifras que son realmente alarmantes- una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios- queremos revertir eso, por lo que mis años de estudio e investigación me han llevado a crear una serie de "prótesis", "injertos", "mecanismos" que al transplantarlo, o instalarlo en el cuerpo de un soldado este se transformara en un ser mucho más rápido, más fuerte, más tenaz, lo que nos lleva a la eficacia y a encontrar la forma optima que debe tener un soldado y salir, por siempre, victoriosos en la lucha.

Así que de eso se trata… y ¿creen que esas cosas den resultado?- pregunto de forma sarcástica el ojiazul, se que encontraba un poco alarmado ante la loca idea expuesta.

Por supuesto, todos mis inventos han sido probados tanto en ratas, en un comienzo, como en monos, y en todos ellos se han visto mejorías- dijo el Biomédico molesto por que habían dudado de su trabajo.

Esta bien, pero… que tonto se entregaría de conejillo de indias ante un experimento tan arriesgado, nadie da sin pensar en que va a recibir, y espero que no me salgan con el cuento del amor a la patria, porque no me lo trago ni con leche – dijo el castaño.

Como le hemos dicho anteriormente Señor Kaiba, solo faltaba su participación en el proyecto… todo lo demás esta listo- comento el jefe de gobierno quien estaba muy emocionado hasta el punto que llegaba a dar miedo su cara.

Ya la junta se había tardado mucho, una secretaria compadecía de ver al joven de rubios cabellos sentado en la sala de estar de presidencia se le acercó con un baso de café y unas cuantas galletitas.

¿Tiene hambre?- pregunto de forma cortes- lleva mucho rato sentado ahí debe estar aburrido.

El joven al ver la bandeja solo pudo sonreírle a secretaria en forma de agradecimiento, en realidad no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado.

No, no estoy aburrido- dando un sorbo al café, el cual logro tragar con mucha dificultad los nervios y la ansiedad lo estaban consumiendo.

Es que lleva casi dos horas sentado ahí- aporto la secretaria viendo como comía el joven soldado.

¡¡Dos horas!! No me percatado del tiempo trascurrido- dijo el rubio, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, con gran rapidez el joven dejo el vaso en la bandeja y se levanto de su asiento a la espera de la señal de su Capitán.

Se requiere de tu presencia en la sala-dijo con voz firme el Capitán, que era el otro uniformado que estaba en la junta

Camino con paso firme, no quería que se notara su vacilación y su temor al estar frente al presidente de esa compañía.

La puerta se abrió ingresaron a la sala de juntas, y el joven rubio mantenía su cabeza en alto, pero tratando de no toparse con la fija mirada azulina del Ceo.

Kaiba no presto mucha atención al "idiota", como lo tenía catalogado, que ingresaba a la sala, se puso a revisar unos papeles que le habían entregado donde salía en detalle el proyecto.

Señor Kaiba, ante usted esta el joven soldado Wheeler- dijo el Coronel Soujiro con voz firme.

El castaño aun no levantaba, del todo, la vista de los papeles, pero en esa fracción de segundos, antes de ver a la persona enfrente de él, pidió que solo fuera coincidencia de nombre… pero se equivocó, esos ojos castaños, esa piel pálida por la cual se notaban las venitas del cuello, y esos cabellos rubios que juguetonamente se escapaban de la gorra, no había duda

Wheeler- pronuncio el castaño en un tono de compasión que logro sobresaltar al rubio- tan arriesgado e inconciente como siempre.

Si Señor- pronuncio Joey al no saber que responder.

Todos los presentes se encontraban contentos con el acuerdo que acababan de firmar, menos Seto Kaiba, se no dejaba de cuestionarse si estaba bien o mal utilizar el cuerpo de un ser humano para tales fines, y Joey Wheeler quien no sabia si había tomado esto como una buena oportunidad para ser alguien en la vida.

**Mis notas:**

_Hola_

_Espero que se vaya entendiendo la historia…se que ha ido un poco lenta y que el capitulo 2 no tiene mucho sentido, ya que más era más bien de transición._

_De ahora en adelante ira más dinámica la cosa, y pasaran eventos más entretenido._

_Ahh y quiero que me disculpen… no soy buena para los nombres así que si ustedes tiene alguna idea entretenida BIENVENIDA SEA._

_Agradecer a quienes han dejado review y agradecer a Sora Stars que me estuvo ayudando con los nombres._

_**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS COSNTRUCTIVAS NO DESTRUCTIVAS. **_

_Chaus_


End file.
